A Change For Revenge
by timeless shadow
Summary: Ginny dosen't want to live anymore. Though when someone saves her all she can think about seeking revenge on that person! But who is it? Ginny is willing to go to all measures to find out. Even...


Revenge *~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
By: Sphinxqueen  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
Here I go again starting a story before I finish one of my other ones. I don't mean to just I  
  
suddenly get inspiration. And since Reiko (my muse) decides she won't inspire me I have a new  
  
little friend. Her name is Yoshiko and she is Reiko's little sister.  
  
Summary: Ginny can't take her life anymore. After her first year her life has been anything but  
  
prefect. Though when she is ready to end it by falling to her death someone steps in and saves  
  
her. Ginny is outrage by this act. So she decied to change and reveal the real Ginny. The one she  
  
has hidden. Now with her new identity she deiced to seek revenge on the person who saved her.  
  
The only problem is finding out who it was.  
  
  
  
%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or any of its characters. so don't sue. Me broke spent all  
  
money on other useless junk.  
  
  
  
~*Ginny's POV*~  
  
I looked down at the ground below me. How easy it was going to be. Just to jump. Yes then all  
  
my pain will end.  
  
Through all six years I've been at hogwarts I have felt like an out casted. After the  
  
Chamber of Secrets incident people seem to fear me. God knows why! All I ever want was the  
  
little bit of attention. Though now that I think about the likely hood of that ever happening was  
  
very little. All you have to do is look at my brothers.  
  
First Bill long haired head boy Bill. Then came Charlie the quidich star. Followed by Percy the  
  
prefect child, following every rule. Then you can forget Fred and George the to biggest trouble  
  
makers ever to grace Hogwarts. Then last by not least Ron, best friend to the famous Harry  
  
Potter. Oh and Harry Potter the boy I had thought I loved till I realize in my third year it was  
  
nothing but a silly crush.  
  
No one would ever notice me. I'm just a plain girl, not even with the flaming red hair to catch  
  
people attention. I doubt if anyone even notice that in my 3rd year I stared to cut my risk, skip  
  
meals, or cry my self to sleep. Though that is all behind me. All that lies in my future is the ground  
  
that lies so temptingly below me.  
  
I race over to my door a lock it with a powerful spell. I doubt if anyone I shared this dorm with  
  
could break it. Once I was sure I had succeeded I moved to the balcony. I look down.  
  
' Yes a good 4 stories till the ground' I think. Climbing on to the rail I was shock to hear a knock.  
  
" Ginny it's me Harry can I come in." Harry says on the other side of the door.  
  
' No I'm to close now to stop' I hear Harry try the door it doesn't budge. He curse and starts to  
  
perform a spell to unlock it. Then just as I ready to jump the door opens. I look behind me and see  
  
Harry with a bewildered look on his face. So I whisper,  
  
" Good bye" and I dive. I could feel relief coming over me. I felt at easy like I was in the clouds.  
  
Then blackness engulfs me and I knew soon it would be all over.  
  
~*Harry's POV*~  
  
I stood there for a minute as Ginny dived to her death. I raced over to the edge and saw a  
  
cloaked figure cast some sorta spell that slowed her down so she landed softly on the ground.  
  
Ginny doesn't move. She must have blacked out.  
  
I race down the stairs heading for the grounds. As I run I try to figure out what could have  
  
compelled Ginny to such a thing. She had seemed a little depressed but she didn't seem suicidal!  
  
Over all these years you would think she would have shown some sign anything.  
  
~*Author's POV*~  
  
It suddenly hit Harry. Ginny risk were always covered and he had once saw them wrapped in  
  
blood stained bandages. Then add that she was always at the nurse from fainting. He had heard  
  
her once say from malnutrition. It all fit! She had been trying to tell them but none were able to fit  
  
the piece together.  
  
Harry ran faster at his new found knowledge. He finally reaches the front door and kicked  
  
the door open. He ran out and found Ginny lying on the ground no sign of the cloak figure  
  
anywhere. Harry scooped her into his arms and raced to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
' Ginny I'm sorry I didn't see the signs. Just live please' Harry silently pleaded.  
  
  
  
That's Chapter one. Like it Hate it tell me. Review. Review. Review. Well that's all for now  
  
hope to write soon. That all depends on two things one reviews (though not too important) . Two  
  
my inspiration. Bye. 


End file.
